


Visited by Stars ; Seeing Stars

by roseltheteacup



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A full on romance wtf!! Falling in love with an alien huh, Adult reader gotta clarify just in case, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Breasts, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I wrote two versions wink wonk for both, If this shit had a ship name would be it spacegastropodshipping, Illustrations, In which leon is a sweetie pie I love him sm, It'll make more sense when reading smh, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, POV, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader is a flirt, Science Fiction, Shameless simping over a fictional man, Tentacle Dick, There's a pretty lengthy setup and an entire chapter after sex cause I love this man too much, Vaginal Sex, pew pew finger guns, reader can be afab or amab whatever works yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: This otherworldly man named Leon, dressed in cold, black metal and a cape like the stars…. whatever was he doing here, playing hero, in front of a human?"I know it sounds stupid at this point, but-- I think I'm in love with a human." he chuckles.You laugh with him.And you have to agree-- you're thoroughly, undeniably, in love with a being of stardust, an outer-space emissary, this interplanetary plenipotentiary-- Leon.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> Ok since A. I'm indecisive and B. Feel like everyone should feel included I wrote technically two versions but ya girl doesn't know how to change the text colour so they're labelled like:
> 
> 1\. Breasts  
> 2\. Vagina  
> 3\. Cock
> 
> Hopefully my formatting makes sense! 😎
> 
> For this fic (and my interpretation of the aliens in the au) Hop and Leon's species are hermaphrodites, like the real-life slugs they also borrow their antenna and cold-blooded attributes from. All spaceslugs have their own eggs and can exchange semen while breeding, though some feel more comfortable presenting as more feminine or masculine or both.  
> This makes your sexual encounter with a masculine spaceslug named Leon all the more thrilling.

It seemed to happen all in one fell swoop, slipping into darkness, sliding into descent. Loud, crashing rock. Then silence. 

You feel a certain hardness against your back. It is not the ground, though.

You are indeed propped up against something. Something tame, industrial, domesticated. 

Are you still outside? 

Behind your closed eyelids you hear something approach, then stop. It's the sound of metal, boot heels, and material stretching. Bright lights shine down from above, they seem to get brighter and brighter…. 

  
  


You open your eyes begrudgingly… to find someone crouching over you. 

A creature of large stature lurks in front.

They're dressed in all black, it consumes the light in the area aside from their cape, which lights their back in crimson. It glows a deep blood red, stained with stars and nebulas. A mechanical face with one bright red eye looks down at you.

Uncomfort seizes your nerves as you attempt to scurry away, shuffling into an unknown corner. You're trapped. 

The shadow of a creature holds up two hands in front as to communicate some form of non-hostility. Their palms are bare. Their fingers are… green? 

"I'm sorry-! I mean no harm."

A deep, distorted sound emanates, unamusingly contrasting what's actually being said. While cornered the only thing to do is stare and shake-- but you work up the guts to speak. 

"Y-you don't… sound like it."

The one in front jerks up a little, realising something. "Ah- let me…" 

They stand up straight and grip either side of the black mask and pull it off. The man shakes his head about, hair flipping and jiggling behind him. 

Right in front of your eyes and bated breath, is a man with entirely green skin, almost rubbery slick purple hair (though more akin to blunt tentacles), and surprisingly soft features given his first impression. Warm golden eyes look on in concern, and two stray green golden-tipped antennae fall over both sides of his head, the ends glowing a light blue. He gets down on one knee. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you… or if  _ that _ did."

"What… did?" 

You're still in some sort of daze, it seems. 

The man holds his helmet under his left arm as he crouches. 

"There was a landslide nearby, it was where I found you unconscious. I should have expected they'd be common on your planet, now that I'm thinking about it."

  
  


_ Your… planet?  _

He seems to catch onto your confusion when his antenna perk up again. He stands up again, spandex rustling slightly. You look up, and your eyes adjust to the view. He holds out his free hand. 

"My name's Leon, and it's a little obvious I'm not from around here, haha…" 

He chuckles awkwardly. So, he  _ is _ alien. But that's no doubt something most people would think without the need for confirmation. 

He's so… cute, it's very strange. This man with verdun green skin and pointed ears and antennae. The purple on his head his definitely meant to  _ resemble  _ hair, so much so it also appears on the bottom of his jaw and points up on his chin- and he has such pretty eyelashes. But everything from his neck down exudes a ruthless kind of strength, something you'd expect from an alien warlord of sorts. He's definitely packed the part, a pistol on each hip. The barrel of an even larger gun hides behind his back, too. By standing up he appears even bulkier. A large metal chestplate covers his pecs, and abs even appear to be etched into his suit. 

This otherworldly man named Leon, dressed in cold, black metal and a cape like the stars…. whatever was he doing here, playing hero, in front of a human? 

"Do you have a name?", he shakes you out of thought. 

"Yes-! Shit, sorry. I'm (y/n.)"

A red heat tinges your cheeks. You take his hand, expecting it to be a little smaller. It's not. 

You're thrust into your feet with a swift gentleness. 

"Nice to meet you, (y/n!)" he grins with both eyes closed. His antenna glow a faint yellow. It's almost insulting, how teeth-rottingly sweet it is. He retreats his hand from yours and leans it against his hip, leaving a small amount of disappointment to fester inside your core. 

"Follow me- I have a map, so you can show me where you were headed."

He taps at a display panel on the wall and a door opens. Walking outside, it looks awfully like an elevator. You turn to look before you. 

The hexagonal hallway Leon walks down is lined with buttons and beautiful lights. It's a little loud walking over the metal vents, but the design is really unlike anything back home. Little blue lights flicker on and off like stars, and they make cute beeping sounds, too. 

You pass through yet another door. The cockpit. And beyond that, you're stunned. 

Perhaps you scream unintentionally. Leon turns around, a little spooked. You continue to gaze out the window, met with a navy sky and the cold blue edge of Earth's atmosphere. Stars glitter from far, far away. 

_ What--? How-?!  _

  
  


"H-how high up  _ are _ we?" 

"Um, well, easily within your planet's mesosphere?" 

He stops fiddling with the large array of buttons in front to scratch his cheek, he looks so apologetic about it, too. 

You can't help the sigh that escapes your lips. 

Leon sits down in one of the two seats sat in front of the controls and places his helmet down nearby. He brings up a map of the Earth, then zooms into where you last remember being. His fingers drift across the hologram. 

"I'm sure I found you here… at least there's noticeable landmarks…" he mumbles. 

"What do you mean?" 

  
  


He sits back and crosses his arms. 

"Other planets in your solar system…. how do I put this…. I cannot tell any of them apart-- from far away or up close. Planets really  _ are  _ nothing but rocks in space, but… it's still a little confusing…"

  
  


His honesty is endearing, but that leaves another worrying thought. If what he was saying was true… then surely he'd seen a lot of planets in his lifetime. 

Is there… A reason why he's here, of all places? Here, on Earth…. to do… _what,_ exactly? He couldn't really be the alien warlord presented at first glance…. _could he??_

Perhaps it was assuming the worst from him… but still… 

  
  


"If you don't mind me asking…Is….there a reason you came here, then…?" 

His antennae flop to one side as he tilts his head and looks at you, eyes attentive. "Like…?" 

  
  


You gulp. 

  
  


"To do something to the Earth…?" 

  
  
  


He stares, with a rather blank face and furrowed brows. Soon after he perks up and waves his hands around a little, kind of like he did before. 

"Oh- oh, no. No….." He shakes them around, almost like it's the only way he knows how to make himself appear less intimidating. 

He leans forward on his right hand as he shuts off the hologram and peers into the vast reaches of space. He smiles with an inherent melancholy and sighs on every breath. 

  
  


"I could never do that, I'm sure….. even if it is expected of me…..but I know how precious it is to walk on a planet of your own…" 

Light filters through the glass, bathing him in a twilight-like essence. It gives his hair a practically artificial sheen. Smooth, like a slug. His antenna slick back. 

His skin actually seems to twinkle. Walking a little closer, you see them. Small, dainty little stars speckle his cheeks and nose. They glitter thanks to the light outside. 

His beautiful golden eyes glow and outshine the shadows of his eyelashes. 

The silence is enough to amplify your heartbeat. Shallow breaths hitch through your lips. This warmth inside… this soft, fluffy feeling in your chest. It aches with a heavy heartbeat. 

He turns his face slowly, freckles still glistening in the light. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I should get you home-", but his eyes widen a little when he looks up. 

"Are you alright? Do all humans go red like that?" 

It is so, so very hot in here. It lingers in your cheeks, it's impossible to scratch off. 

Without even a squeaky answer to go off of, Leon reaches his hand out. A few fingers touch your cheek. They're cold and… strangely damp in comparison. His skin that does make contact is ever-so-slightly rough, it's something that no doubt shows traces left from years of combat. He looks on, a little puzzled. His antennae don't give away any of his thoughts, either. 

You stand, frozen in place. Surely, he knew what he was doing? Right? That he knew of his own power, being an annoyingly attractive alien and all. 

He stands up from his chair. You'd almost forgotten just how tall he is. 

He approaches. You can't move. 

He closes in. You close your eyes and purse your lips expectantly. 

  
  
  


That sweet pressure, it never comes. 

Intead, something else closes the gap. Something… on your forehead? 

You crack one eye open. 

  
  
  


Leon's standing in front, his forehead against your own. His eyes are shut, he has the same neutral expression as before. It's no doubt adorable…. but what is he doing?? Dissatisfaction burns just as hot as your face, and you look down to your hands. 

He's… holding them, gently. 

It's awfully sweet….it's a shame- it's annoying--

_ Why do I desire more? You're being so sweet already….  _

  
  
  


Leon starts to move. His breath shakes as much as his hands. He takes a step back, leaving you feeling even more empty. 

But you look up, his face-

He's touching the golden tint spreading across his cheeks. Wherever it goes, freckles appear and glisten in the dim lighting. His hair is backlit by a pink light-- his antennae, of course. 

"I… didn't know you were feeling this way about me…" he huffs out, averting eye contact. 

  
  


How does he…? 

How did he ever find out, seeming so clueless before? This shock doesn't change your dissatisfied nerves, unfortunately. 

"How do you know? Did you do something?" you ask. 

Leon places a hand on his chest, sinking his fingers into the metal. It's a little concerning, is he feeling ok? 

"(y/n) … my species have powers that allow us to be  _ empaths. _ A-and I just tried using mine on you- because I wanted to understand you…" 

He scratches his chin with a shaky finger and chuckles awkwardly. 

"I… I should watch myself- peering into such emotions-- I-I'm sorry."

He stumbles back a little and you help him back to his chair. 

"No- Leon, it was me-"

"-Sorry, can you help me take these off?" he cuts in. 

He taps at his shoulder pads. It's… a little forward, but you help him regardless. You lift off multiple pieces of metal armour. His star-spangled cape disintegrates once they're removed. After each command he finally remains in a bare grey undersuit from the hips upward. It's certainly a workout, the metal isn't the lightest in the world. You suppose that's the reason why Leon is so buff in the first place. 

The chair creaks as he leans back into its comfort. His eyes flutter closed as he brings a hand up to his chest, now being able to feel it rise and fall. 

He stays there, silent, for a while. There's nothing but his breathing. 

  
  
  


"We're notoriously cold-blooded too, you see…" 

You decide to perch on the other seat, waiting on anything else he has to say. 

"I can't really afford to be reckless when the only things keeping my body temperature regulated are my suit and my ship…."

Shuffling your feet against the ground is a little louder than expected, in this amount of silence. 

"That makes sense, I guess other planets are very different from your own, then?" 

"We….. don't have one. Not anymore."

  
  


His intersection, it takes you aback a little. Blunt in its delivery… implying something so grim? 

You decide not to press. 

  
  
  


He speaks up a little later, eyes still shut. 

"I…. often feel restless. Everyone on the fleet relies on me to do good and keep them safe…. It's not like I  _ don't…  _ but…… I lost someone important to me recently, family-- my brother, and now I don't know what to do…how to find him again….if I ever will….it's made me doubt my abilities…" 

Someone...important? Family? He doesn't seem to be coping with loss…. if this person is still out there. The infinite reaches of space don't seem too convenient a place to be looking for somebody. 

  
  
  


He finally opens his eyes again to look at you. 

"I'm sorry, (y/n), it mustn't feel too good knowing you can't help me."

It does hurt… since it's the truth. Slumping into yourself slightly, you look at the polished floor. 

But something...still propels you to act. Leon, a man who's been nothing but a kind hero to you. He doesn't deserve to be feeling this way. 

It doesn't have to be true.  _ It just doesn't.  _

A fuzzy feeling emerges again. Heat burns in your chest. Hands clench at your sides. 

  
  


Leon…. he's no doubt stressed in this situation…. 

You have an idea. 

  
  


"I can. There _is_ something I can do."

Leon perks up, antennae flopping rather tiredly. He wonders on with furrowed brows. 

"It's true, I can't help you with your fleet, or even your search… but….. You know how I feel about you, don't you?" 

Golden stars cover his nose again and he shuffles about slightly in his chair, looking away. 

"I-I do, yes…. You were so warm, I've no doubt that's tied to arousal…" 

He sighs. 

"I just don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of the human I just saved." 

You leave your seat and walk forward. A single hand finds itself placed on Leon's shoulder, he looks up to you standing in front of his chair. 

"You won't be, Leon. Because I want to do this for you. Could you do with some destressing?"

You smile, as best you can. Leon averts his gaze again, antennae flickering on and off in purple. After one more sighed huff, he looks back up at you with a smile. He nods. 

"...Yes. OK, (y/n.) Go ahead-" 

Something jolts within you in excitement, you immediately hold both hands up to his emerald skin and plant a kiss on his lips. As quick as you approach, you leave. 

Leon stares back in surprise, eyes twinkling just like the backdrop behind you. You're about to huff an apology but his lips press back against your own. And just like him, you close your eyes. 

The taste of the tender, soft lips you've been craving is finally here, finally at the forefront. A sweet brininess overlaps with your own. It's almost intoxicating now you finally taste them, and it only serves to quicken your racing heart. You expect his beard to scratch against your chin, so it's so unusual when it feels almost the same as his skin-- smooth and slightly slippery. It's no time at all until he starts using his tongue. And it's… a lot longer than a human's. You return the gesture with your own tongue, feeling against something sharp in Leon's mouth.  _ Fangs.  _ They feel a little out of place given how soft the rest of his body is. 

He grips at your hips, silently inviting you to sit down. You take that offer, moving into his embrace. The chair creaks once you position yourself, straddling his waist, sitting on those thick thighs. 

He spreads his legs more, bringing you even closer, pressing up against him.

You're kissed for minutes at a time, held in place by his large arms. 

Your hands, that were previously at his shoulders, trace down to his biceps. They're well-shapen, and he hums in amusement through kisses. Fingers swoop down, lining the sides of his slim waist. His armour was no exaggeration, that's for sure, everything implied from its shape and detail is really here. From his shoulders, to pecs, to abs. 

Fuck, he's stupidly sexy. And anatomy so close to a human-- it's unfair. It's really unfair. The kiss separates and you find yourself pouting.

He has such an annoyingly kissable smile. Your eyes trace down to his chest. With no chestplate, they're finally free to be touched, grasped. You grope them, they're so… big.

Something gurgled leaves his lips. Looking up at his face, he's with his eyes closed and clearly aroused. One eyebrow twitches more than the other. His mouth is left agape. You squeeze at his breast again, his nipples perking between your fingers, straining against the spandex. 

_ "A-ahnnglrb~"  _

What leaves his throat is no doubt a moan. Faintly, sounding like something underwater. This was the first time Leon ever sounded even remotely alien. Did his species have their own language? 

He mumbles and moans more in response to more touching, losing his ability to speak in a way you understand. 

\----------

**1. ** You arch your back to press your own chest against his. At the new pressure, he opens his eyes. Finding both of his hands, you intertwine your fingers with his and press his hands against your own breasts. His hands push up at the sides and you guide his fingers to press at your nipples. He presses at them absentmindedly, a thick blush across his face. He's no doubt admiring your cleavage as you did to him.

He rocks his hips from side to side, squirming in his seat at the touch. He's clearly enjoying it. You feel a pressure down at your crotch- against your own heat. Both of you huff in the short space separating you. A peek unsurprisingly reveals that he's erect himself, spandex giving away a rather large form, certainly bigger than anything  _ human.  _ Impatiently and shamelessly, you grind into him, pleading for him. He responds by sliding back into the chair, forcing you to sit on top of his member.

Only hiding under clothing and your underwear, you need them to be free. At all costs-- to feel his intense touch. Your hands grow impatient, they tug at the zipper of his turtleneck and begin to slide it down. But he holds your hands softly as they remain by his collarbone. 

"H-Hold on… I need to…" 

His voice is tinged in an accent, it sounds similar to as he did whilst moaning and mumbling earlier. 

The chair you're both in spins slightly so he's able to reach the ship's controls, stealing a gasp from your lips as you press up against him once more. 

"I hope you don't mind me making it warmer-- I-I don't do too well without my suit…" 

Ah, right, cold-blooded. Makes sense. He slips back into clearer speech while using his finger to slide up a temperature diagram. 

You feel it getting warmer, and it only temps you more into getting undressed. 

Before you can get to it yourself, he's undressing you, starting with the top. He's not nearly as talkative as before- back when he was sober and devoid of arousal. But it's still clear he cares, being careful in removing your clothes. The air is pleasantly warm against your bare skin, your nipples don't even react. 

"Hold on…" he mumbles. His hands leave your bare upper half, gently dropping your clothing into a corner. You gasp lightly as he grips your waist and removes you off his lap. Feeling the floor under your feet after a while feels strange. Your legs buckle suddenly. 

"You're ok! I have you." 

Leon holds you tightly. He saved you from plummeting down onto the hard floor. Phew. 

He slowly lets go after confirming you've gained the strength to stand.

You shuffle off your bottoms quickly, throwing them into another corner. You look up at Leon, raring to go. 

His eyes glaze over you, the very special human in front of him. The look he gives is a little complex, his pink antenna definitely give away how horny he is, but it seems to be more than that. It's a look of acknowledgement, he's an admirer. There's a faint smile on his lips. 

Then he looks down to your crotch. This face changes. 

What is it? 

He couldn't be disappointed… could he? 

Could he?? 

Has he never seen a human's before?? 

  
  


He seems to feel you staring in confusion, however. So he stops eyeing you down so questionably. 

Leon sits back in his seat and slowly unzips his undersuit. The way the zipper comes undone to reveal a slither of green skin underneath, it's so sensual. He stops the zipper at his hips, and curiously, he lacks a bellybutton.

He shrugs off his suit, his torso and arms finally bare. 

It's beautiful to discover his shoulders, chest and nipples also glitter with many tiny stars. It's as if he was made of stardust itself. 

Well, everyone is, but Leon feels so in such an intense way. 

His previous suit didn't leave much to the imagination in terms of the curves of his muscular body, yet finally seeing it bare is so invigorating. You approach, ready to leap on him at any moment. 

"I paused because…. your genitals look so different from mine….I probably should have expected it, to be honest."

"Well-- I mean, you look so…  _ Human _ , so I get what you mean."

You still don't understand exactly what he means by 'different'... but it should be fine, right? He looks down, tapping his finger against the seat's armrest in thought for a moment. 

  
  


"Alright, I'll show you mine. We should be compatible."

You smile. "We'll figure it out."

He nods. His fingers guide the remainder of the zipper downwards. It ends just under his crotch. 

Something large slips out from the entrance the zipper creates. Pulling off the rest of his suit reveals its entire form, finally free from the constricting spandex. 

You shudder at the sight of three heads- no, three  _ cocks,  _ all squirming and wiggling in the open air. Each moves independently of itself, rubbing against its brethren to produce an array of sticky, squelching sounds. You keep staring. Each tentacle ends in a yellow gradient-- at least they're entirely bare, you think, no suction cups populating their plump slick. 

But it is still so, so shocking. To think a man as sweet as Leon possessed such an appendage. 

But he was otherworldly, he was  _ alien.  _ You two were creatures never meant to meet each other, yet alone have  _ sex.  _

You feel a little lightheaded and close your eyes for a second. 

  
  


"(y-y/n?) Are you ok?"

You look back to the man in question, now entirely nude. His expression is something of deep concern, but you're sure there's some hurt within it too. His blue antenna droop over his face. 

"It's…. fine, really." 

You try to phrase it in the best way possible to not give him the wrong idea. "I just wasn't expecting it, despite your warning… haha…"

  
  


And it's true, it's entirely too true…. 

… that you're even more aroused than before. 

You're so, so heated. The thought of what all three of them and Leon could do to you drives you  _ mad.  _

  
  


"You're alright to continue, then?" he asks sheepishly. 

"Yes-- please, Leon. Please-"

  
  


He opens his arms with a smile. 

"Great. Then come to me, (y/n), fall back into my embrace."

He leans back in his chair, legs spread wide as usual. You're a little confused as to why he'd want that, but you suppose it's just the position in the end that matters. 

You turn around. And fall. 

"Thank you for trusting me." a deep voice resounds in your ear.

Leon holds your thighs, suspending you above his crotch. He leans over to your right side, head just above your shoulder. You look to him and he smiles. 

Before you lays an expanse of stars, the same you'd been looking at before, but this new position allows for an even greater view. The cockpit may not be huge, but it's window's range allows both of you to see so many stars above. 

Enamoured by the view you forget about  _ it _ for a few seconds. You look down. Throbbing and writhing, it squirms in the direction of your hole but Leon keeps you far enough away from it. 

_ He wants you, he wants you so much.  _

"You can let me down now, Leon."

"Ah- r-right, sorry."

His hesitance is kind of cute, but it has to end. 

Leon keeps a steady grip on each thigh whilst lowering you down. Soon enough, he lets go…. and you're sure you're supposed to feel…  _ something?  _

And oh  _ arceus, do you.  _

\----------

**2. ** All at once, they move, sliding up against your clit. They try to navigate the space that's no doubt alien for them too, and all you can do is grip tighter onto Leon's arms, urging him to keep going through incoherent gasps. Each cock throbs against your walls, squirming in unpredictable directions. One finds its way up into your vagina while the other two keep rubbing in opposite directions. They move so fast, their soft and slimy texture only enhanced by how wet you are. 

" _ A-Aaanh~! _ L-Leon…~?"

You arch your back and roll your hips about, moving his many heads around inside. 

"I…  _ agrb~ _ ....can already tell you're going to be a  _ fantastic  _ mate…" 

He's so eager to please, so eager to  _ breed  _ with your human body, it seems. It's  _ stupidly  _ hot. His instincts seem so blunt in only wanting to spread his seed, but it's so  _ erotic _ and awakens something within you, too. 

\----------

**1.** The way he rams against your insides sends currents up your spine, making your body jolt and breasts jiggle with each movement. The way your back arches leaves each plump breast in such a tempting groping range. Leon's hands relocate to your chest, clearly confident that his cocks can keep you busy and stable. He grips onto you, hands eager to play with your tits. Two rough thumbs tease your nipples and you sigh, desiring more. 

"I wasn't too surprised when seeing  _ these,  _ you know." 

You open your mouth to ask what he means, but any form of speech quickly dissolves into moaning as tiny jolts of pleasure emerge from your nipples and the fingers squeezing them. 

"They're organs we both share, aren't they? And what a  _ lovely _ pair you have…" he remarks. 

"O-Oh s-shush,  _ anh~ _ .... yours are fucking amazing t-too…"

You feel his blush against your cheek. He seems genuinely flattered by the compliment. But it isn't too long until his cocks start writhing at a faster pace, again. 

\----------

**2.** In between each of your moans you hear Leon's beast of a cock at work, squelching in your wet heat, sloshing against all the fluid. You roll your head back over Leon's shoulder as he works, eyes fluttering closed so you can focus on the otherworldly sensation. He kisses your cheek fondly, and you feel a smile against your face. 

"Your anatomy is so fucking hot…! It  _ begs _ for my seed-- t-to mate with something like this…!  _ Anhl~!"  _

He sounds so  _ enthralled.  _ His breath hitches in excitement. You can't tell if his performance is based off experience or pure instinct, but it doesn't matter. Leon was mating like a wild animal and talking dirty and it's the best sex you've had in ages. He completely stuffs his mate and fills up your every nook and cranny. 

"It's not embarrassing… is it? Being fucked raw and dirty like this…but I love knowing that's exactly what you want!  _ Hahh~  _ We're both so  _ filthy!"  _

It's  _ exactly  _ what you want. In this moment all you desire is his otherworldly tri-cock mercilessly thrusting into your sensitive walls and his warm sticky cum. 

You feel yourself orgasm, leaning back into Leon's warmth with a cry. But he doesn't stop. He grips your weakened legs and separates them again, allowing more room for him to ravage you. He takes full advantage of how sensitive you remain, cocks squirming more in your lubricant. 

You come again and feel it drip down your thigh, no doubt making the chair you both sit on sticky. 

"You being held here like nothing better than breeding stock-- fuck, I could rail you every day, you'd love that attention, wouldn't you? Being fucked three times as good in each session--  _ haah~ah~"  _

You moan loudly into his face, slowly opening your eyes to his smile. The heavy thumping of your heart plays over the rhythmic squelching of Leon invading your pussy. He gazes over your complete and utter hopelessness with lowered eyelids, knowing you remain entirely at his mercy, knowing he can fuck you and make you squirm in any way he pleases. 

**(End of segment, scroll down to the bottom for the continued scene.)**

**  
\----------   
**

**3. ** Two of his tentacles latch onto your dick, wrapped around and twirled around one another. They begin to stroke it haphazardly and you gain back your rock hard erection that previously started going soft. The fast start steals so many moans from your lips. He's so eager to start and to please and to  _ ravage.  _ And it's making such a racket, slurping and squelching noises envelope your dick. The third cock squirms around the underside of your body, looking for something to penetrate, and it soon finds its way to your ass after feeling at your testicles for a second. 

Leon's cock already seems to be coated in some sort of lubricant, allowing it's slim head to slip in with ease. But it gets drastically larger and more plump the further you get down his dick, forcing a little grunt from him behind you. You're sure he's yearning as much to bury himself inside you as you are craving it. 

He keeps you busy with his intense jerking off until then. Two points of sensitivity swirl and pump your cock at the same time, causing your legs to jerk apart. Your body itself begs him for more. He obliges, forming more of a tactic this time. One of his cocks moves to the base of your dick, pumping it into your body with an aggressive motion. His second wraps entirely around the head, squirming against it to squeeze any reaction out of you. Looking down it's clear Leon's cocks don't possess any heads like you do, so this rigorous squeezing is based entirely off curiosity. Judging by the amount of precum oozing out and your erotic moaning, he guessed right. 

"They're no doubt the same appendage… but yours has such an interesting shape…! There's something so sexy about human anatomy~" 

His playful teasing rings in your ear. He coos. 

You can't take it, you  _ need _ him inside of you so you're able to cum. Without any warning you rise up and sit on his dick. It earns a sudden moan from Leon as his cock actually slips inside. 

_ "Gaa- ahbl~?!"  _

You look back at him as some sort of apology, your face no doubt a gasping mess. 

".... Do… do that again…" he orders. 

You don't need any command to repeat the same action. You perform again and again, riding his huge cock and picking up speed. Each time he hits your insides he gasps, his hot breath tickles your neck and his dicks twitch whilst pumping yours with a slowing pace. For such an imposing appendage, his dick sure is sensitive. It slides against the walls of your insides, amused by the shape and texture. 

It isn't long until he hits your sweet spot. Perplexed by how loud it makes you cry out, he tries thrusting up at it himself. 

You feel a grin form against your ear after you moan the same way as before. 

"You know…" he begins, huffing loudly into your ear. "It was once commonplace for my species to fight for dominance while breeding. Simply exchanging semen is more beneficial to both…however…"

He thrusts again, cock hitting deep inside you once again. The other two continue to curl and rub against your member, using your own precum as a lubricant. He keeps a stern grip on your thighs. 

The inside of your ear is licked. "Greed is powerful… the winner being the one who got to spread most of their seed, while the loser played the role you are doing so right now…"

Leon becomes harder and harder to understand, that being from the saliva in your ear or him fucking you like crazy is up for debate. You're no longer having to ride his dick up and down, he does it entirely for you, lifting up you by your thighs and fucking you himself. 

\----------

**1.** The way he rams against your insides sends currents up your spine, making your body jolt and breasts jiggle with each movement. The way your back arches leaves each plump breast in such a tempting groping range. Leon's hands relocate to your chest, clearly confident that his cocks can keep you busy and stable. He grips onto you, hands eager to play with your tits. Two rough thumbs tease your nipples and you sigh, desiring more. 

"I wasn't too surprised when seeing  _ these,  _ you know." 

You open your mouth to ask what he means, but any form of speech quickly dissolves into moaning as tiny jolts of pleasure emerge from your nipples and the fingers squeezing them. 

"They're organs we both share, aren't they? And what a  _ lovely _ pair you have…" he remarks. 

"O-Oh s-shush,  _ anh~ _ .... yours are fucking amazing t-too…"

You feel his blush against your cheek. He seems genuinely flattered by the compliment. But it isn't too long until his cocks start writhing at a faster pace, again. 

\----------

**3.** It's clear through his aggression he views sex as very important. Being dominated in such a way…. this was definitely a kink for him, wasn't it? It's not like you care. Whatever he's gotten you into, it's seriously hot. The idea of him mating so aggressively with your human body and coming inside of you…using you to spread his seed… 

_ "Hahhh~  _ T-that's right… I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk… even if it's your first time breeding with an alien, your body deserves the full treatment, no?" 

_ Fuck.  _ You orgasm, cum spilling out onto the metal floor. Some of it is shielded by his cocks, white fluid trickling down them. 

It's clear he's not satisfied though. He works your flaccid dick back up to semi-hard while pounding into your backside. His grip on your thighs remains tight as one of his cocks leaves your dick. A small void of pleasure remains, but is quickly stuffed up once that same cock joins its other in your ass. You doubt you can actually fit them both inside but Leon seems determined to, repeating the same motion as before. He rams your hips into him with a loud squelch. You don't dare look with how high it sends your head over his shoulder… but it feels otherworldly back there. 

"You shouldn't…  _ ahnb~ ...  _ doubt what I'm capable of… If I were you I wouldn't worry my pretty little head over such things..."

A few more squirming motions from both of his cocks makes you cum again. He leans over your shoulder to get a better look at the mess you've made. His eyes scan the length of your cock. Gears turn as he contemplates something. You watch on in complete hopelessness, body tired and weak but no doubt anticipating what else Leon wants to do. And he does something… surprisingly normal. 

Leon touches your cock, feeling along its entire shaft. He strokes at it curiously, earning huffs from the human he's investigating. The dicks in your ass slow in their writhing and Leon's cock completely leaves yours, left to calmly wiggle in the air.

"Your human cock hardens when aroused? That  _ is  _ amusing….. gah, (y/n), why do you have to be so cute~?" 

It's amusing, in a sense, this is the closest you've gotten to being probed. And he's doing it in such a docile way. Is this the first time he's called you cute…? 

Securing somewhat of a grip, he starts to jerk you off the traditional way. He gets back into a rhythm of lifting your thighs up, then down again, the motion bringing you down onto his dick and his fist pumping your cock. The sensation feels distant, your nerves having been blunted ages ago, but it doesn't stop the huffing. 

You feel his presence looking directly into your face. Unsure if he's looking for a specific reaction or not, you look back at him with a glazed expression. 

\----------

**Continue:**

He closes his eyes and leans in, touching his forehead against your own. You feel two antennae connect. It all feels numb for a second, nothing but your conjoined hot breathing. 

  
  


_ To share this…. with such a beautiful human…  _

_ It makes me so happy… I love you, (y/n). _

  
  


Then it hits you. 

You immediately orgasm for the third time, squirting against Leon's heat and tightening on what's still rammed inside. Leon moans erotically and spits out some alien language you're almost certain is a curse. You feel all three of his cocks throb wildly before an intense wetness envelops every inch of your insides. It pours out from you, dousing the chair in light blue cum. Leon rides out the rest of his orgasm, antenna curling up and twitching. 

You're both brought to an exhausted, sputtering and cum-covered end. 

You breathe such a loud sigh into Leon's ear. There's no more strength left in your limbs, everything seems so floaty and far away. You lay back into Leon's embrace, his own body heaving from such an intense performance.

You'd done it. 

You'd  _ actually _ done it. 

Mating with a man made of stardust… 

  
  


The stars outside… they're getting so far away… 

You rest.


	2. Gradient

Light irritates your eyes a little. Eyelashes begin to peek open, yet at a very slow pace. 

You groan, still not awake at all, really.

Everything feels a little warmer than you remember it, and you look down to see yourself fully dressed. Things are off, however- clothing slightly askew. It's not at all how you'd leave them. 

  
  


"Good morning." you hear from behind you. 

The man in question chuckles, both arms wrapped gently around your body. Looking around at him, Leon is back in his entirely black ensemble, armour shining in the dim lighting. He glows as he did before, though only being limited to his face this time, the lights on his suit and cape being off. But it's certainly not a complaint- however he glitters like that, it's incredibly beautiful. He smiles softly. You can only assume he was previously stargazing. 

He holds you in a hug. It isn't the most comfortable thing in the world as his gear is so bulky, but it's the thought that counts. 

You hate to interrupt your own view of such a wonderful sight, but you rub your eyes. 

"Good to see you too….. what time is it?" you ask through a yawn. 

"Let's see….based on where I found you…. 4pm?"

"It's been  _ three hours?!!"  _ you pipe up. 

Leon jumps a little when you raise your voice. He scratches the back of his head. "I guess I must've tired you out a lot…. hah…" 

_ … That's right…. you two… _

It flashes through your mind. 

You look at Leon, trying to imagine that ravenous sex-monster as this now frankly adorable teddy-bear of a man. And the stuff he was saying… you imagine he'd probably die of embarrassment, saying any of that now. 

Your eyes look down at one spot and one spot only, the one under your legs. 

How in the universe does he keep all  _ that _ safely wrapped up in his unassuming spandex…? It doesn't look any larger than a human man's…. 

You decide not to dwell on it when you already know the secrets underneath. You sink back into his embrace, allowing him to perch his chin atop your head. 

"Well, uh, are you feeling any better after your nap?" 

His tone alone almost makes you roll your eyes. It's so soft and caring, he's perfect intergalactic husband material, honestly. 

"I am actually. Sorry for shouting at you… but it's pretty funny, vanishing off the face of the Earth for a couple hours. You practically abducted me, pff."

The two of you share a lighthearted chuckle. 

But a shadow descends over your eyes as you glare sarcastically. 

"You're still going to take me back home…. aren't you?" 

"Wh-? Of course I am!!" he leans in, clearly a little ticked off by your teasing. You chuckle, and he puffs his cheeks. Two large arms unwrap themselves from around your body…. and suddenly his hands pounce at you, tickling your sides. 

"L-Leon!! S-Stop- !!" you manage through your hysterical laughter. He raises his voice a little. 

"C'mere! -You ought to be more faithful in me! I'm not just gonna fly off with you, you big silly--" 

After begging him to stop for several minutes and tears pricking at your eyes, he retreats, satisfied enough with your pleas. 

He plops his head back on yours and hugs you. 

"... Even if that's what you want, I can't."

To that you only hum in a questioning manner and look up. 

It's been… somewhat of a question lurking in the back of your mind, though you've a feeling it'll be shot down without much room for consideration. 

He strengthens his grip on you. 

"It's…dangerous out there, especially for someone who hasn't experienced it before…. I grew up surrounded by interplanetary conflict…and it can be horrible. I wouldn't want you involved, so I won't get you involved."

You're at a loss for words. Humanity's aspirations out in space are admirable… but you heed Leon's warning. 

His embrace feels all the more safe, all of a sudden… 

"But…. if you learnt I'd been abducted by some other alien, you'd come running to my rescue- right?" 

"Well,  _ yeah?  _ -I find it hard  _ not _ to interject when stuff like that happens…" 

"How are you with guns?" you ask, smirking up at him. Leon himself looks like he could punch just about anyone's lights out, but you suppose the arsenal of guns he carries is a must in space. 

"One of, if not the best on the fleet! Trained since I was 10." He grins, clearly proud of himself. "It's not fun being pelted with rubber bullets, though-- so I can understand how my brother feels." he chuckles. 

For a moment you wish to ask more about Leon's brother, but wonder if it'd just bring up unneeded stress on his end. 

Leon bounces you up and down a little on his leg as he checks and flips some switches on the control strip in front of you. 

"-Alright, how's about we get you home?" 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


You sit back in the passenger seat, eyeing Leon as he fiddles about at the controls. They look super complicated, so it's comforting it looks like he knows what he's doing. After pressing a button brighter than the others, straps emerge from your seats and click to secure you both in place. The metal bench in front of Leon expands into some kind of steering device with two metal arms extending out. He gasps onto them. 

Over-the-shoulder restraints lock from your seats and the engine rumbles. The sky glistens even more so now with the cockpit glowing a dim neon blue. Leon turns to you, catching onto your wide-eyed surprise. 

He smiles. "You're not used to this, I understand, so I'll drive slower than usual, yeah?" 

You only nod in your stupor. It's all awfully interesting and exciting at the same time-- it feels like you're raring to ride on a roller-coaster. Leon jerks both of the arm controls back. 

The ship starts to move, being propelled into space. This expanse of stars you'd previously only seen from one viewpoint opens up, revealing just how massive space really is. Leon turns the ship around as you head back to Earth. Being so high up and witnessing just how large the planet is a little daunting.

Speed builds up as your hands clam at the seat, flinching your eyes closed and leaning back into the seat as Leon does the opposite. You open your eyes once the impact lessens to find Leon smiling into a baby blue sky. It's hue dulls the sparkles on his face, but it's interesting to see him in a different light. 

You split clouds in your descent. Leon seems just as enamoured as you do, silently blowing whistles to the colour of the sky and the streaking clouds and the pokémon that inhabit it. Upon recognising the location below you, you lean in and point. 

"There is good."

Leon nods and flicks at some switches on the control panel. The ship soon descends, floor bouncing under you while the aircraft stabilises in a forest clearing. Your restraints and straps unlock and Leon stands up. It's never  _ not _ jarring when you remember his stature. He strolls down to the corridor and you follow, adjusting your clothes. Leon leaves his helmet in the cockpit and you get a better look at him from behind. The way his hair trails behind him makes him look even more like some sort of sea-slug, it's cute. And the way he sways his hips moves the pistols clipped at his sides. And his ass… kinda makes you feel bad you're only seeing it  _ now,  _ to be honest. 

You ride the elevator down to a large grey garage-esc space where a few smaller vehicles are kept. They all look to be hovercrafts and futuristic motorcycles, glowing in the dim lighting. Leon stops walking. 

He stands in front of a large door as it cracks open, light peeking from a finely drawn oval on the floor. You watch from behind him as the floor in front lowers down into a slope that reaches Earth's floor. The light outside is blinding, creating a halo effect around the rims of Leon's body. He walks forward into the light, his cape giving form and materialising before your very eyes. It lights up with his neck-fluff, swaying and displaying the far reaches of space and red nebulas and shooting stars. You follow the traces of him outside. 

It feels so nice being on solid ground again. The grass greets your feet as it rustles. Looking behind you, Leon's ship really isn't what you envisioned it appearing like on the outside. It's vaguely disc-shaped, yes, but clearly points at the cockpit. It kind of resembles a fat airplane with smaller wings. You eventually reach Leon's side whilst walking backwards. He breathes in a lungsfull of air. 

"I can't stay here for long… body's gonna start getting particular with me." He mumbles with his hands on his hips. 

Noticing you're standing right next to him, he livens up and waves a hand about. "Ah-! Whatever you must do first, of course."

  
  


A background noise permeates the area. The sound of vehicles driving on asphalt can be heard distantly. You were dropped off specifically by a nearby town, though not close enough to arouse too much suspicion. As fascinated by humans as he is, you're certain Leon doesn't want any unneeded attention either. 

A gentle breeze blows across the field and carries flower petals with it, naturally enticing you to look for where they came from. Many a wildflower seem to be growing here. They're of all different colours. You crouch down and pick one. 

You approach Leon again, who's listening in on the distant traffic. His ears and antenna twitch attentively. You clear your throat and he turns around, snapped out of some sort of daze. 

"I wanted to give you this, Leon."

Leon hums in confusion when presented with a bright marigold. His eyes light up quickly when he realises what he's looking at. He blushes. 

"Humans gift their loved ones flowers too?" he smiles sweetly. 

You nod. "I suppose it's a universal language then, haha." 

You hold the golden flower gently in both of your hands. 

  
  


"Do you know why I chose this one, though?" 

He shakes his head, hair flopping about. 

"Admittedly, no. I've never seen a flower like that before…" 

  
  


You look down. This reason is…. kinda dumb, now that you think about it. But you go ahead anyway. 

"I read somewhere that slugs love marigolds." you beam, still a little embarrassed. 

Leon snorts and chuckles with his eyes closed. "You- you're really adamant about that, huh?" 

He scratches the side of his cheek with a big dumb smile plastered across his face. "Well-- thank you, even if I'm not  _ exactly _ like your slugs here."

You appreciate that he has a sense of humour. Leon carefully takes the flower out of your grasp. And before you can stop him, he sniffs it. 

_ "Blehgf…"  _

He sticks his tongue out and winces. 

"Oh-- sorry, they don't smell too good."

You take back the marigold and rustle its petals with a fingertip.

"Do you want to know the other reason why I picked it?" 

Leon rubs at his nose. "I sure hope it wasn't because of that, pff…" 

You walk up to him, twirling the marigold in-between your fingers. He looks down with an innocent confusion, to which you only smile at. 

A hand extends out, and places the flower by Leon's right ear.

Leon touches it lightly as you step back. He stares at it with his mouth slightly agape, revealing the tips of his fangs. 

"It reminded me of your eyes… gold and orange petals. They practically glow, you know."

It's true that said flower was missing a little of the magenta that also made up Leon's pupils, but he doesn't seem to care. He gazes at it, lovingly so. 

"You're so sweet." he says while looking back to you. 

"Sure you're not talking about yourself there?" you grin. 

Leon blinks a few times, flustered. 

"-! Shh- ... I mean it." 

Even without considering it, you've no doubt made a good first impression of humankind to him. But thinking about it in that way makes it scarily formal when you're so comfortable with Leon already. It does make you wonder about his species, though…

When Leon's done sparkling, you decide to inquire. 

"So… your species, are they all as nice as you?" 

"Ah- as me? Well the short answer would be yes."

  
  
  


He looks to the nothingness at his side and sighs. 

"We just want to be peaceful and cooperative… but that's hard when outside forces require you to be  _ not _ that…." 

  
  


Silence settles as you both mourn something you're not entirely sure of. 

"... but I'm glad I got to ditch the whole 'otherworldly leader' thing with you, just for a little while." He smiles happily, hands on his hips. 

Leon gapes a little. 

"Oh, and that does remind me…" 

He approaches you and holds your hands in his own, bashfully so. His mitts are warm, and you look up. 

"About me in the heat of passion… um… my people... we're technically an endangered species at this point. Evolution works in it's ways to help us with our population problem, though part of that means I uh...."

He scratches his cheek, averting his eyes in an adorable way.

"-get a lot more aggressive during sex, even if our encounter wasn't breeding in the traditional sense...I kinda have a thing for it though…haha..."

He's actually worried about that? And he's  _ embarrassed?  _ Something about it shows a somewhat childlike innocence within him.  _ Pff, isn't something like that too sweet for the thing he's actually talking about?  _

You've the feeling he wants an answer or some sort of consolation, though. He squeezes your hands gently. 

"You're worried you might've hurt me? Or that I think it's weird??" you ask. 

"Yeah..."

He's practically pouting-- and those droopy antenna of his-

  
  


You chuckle. 

"I'm not as fragile as you think, you know.  _ Even if you're a giant hunk of muscle-  _ I handled you just fine." 

He tilts his head to the side. 

"Actually-- you losing control in the moment and acting like we were  _ actually _ gonna reproduce--" 

Damn it. Now you're the one blushing. You have to spit it out though. 

"It was  _ really _ hot, Leon." 

Leon gapes again, if he was any more animated you swear puffs of steam would be huffing off his face right about now. You both turn into a bunch of blushing idiots. A bunch of  _ dirty _ blushing idiots. 

"I'm glad-- very happy I could satisfy you then!"

"I came  _ three times-- _ you made quick work of me- though I suppose that's what I get for offering myself up as stress relief." 

Leon's antenna fold back as he bonks his forehead gently against yours. He's so sappy you almost expect hearts to form in his eyes. 

"That you did… so don't underestimate what you've done for me when I'm so thoroughly de-stressed."

You pout. He's asking for it, being this close and grinning like that. You slip a hand out of his and hold his chin. Leon doesn't even look surprised. Lips press against each other. He tastes almost the same… yet different in this new atmosphere. He lacks the furiosity, too. You close your eyes as you sink deeper into his affection. 

Leon sighs something happy once you finally part, having spent a long few minutes kissing. 

"I know it sounds stupid at this point, but-- I think I'm in love with a human." he chuckles. 

You laugh with him. 

And you have to agree-- you're thoroughly, undeniably, in love with a being of stardust, an outer-space emissary, this interplanetary plenipotentiary--  _ Leon.  _

So it hurts all the more when you remember what he said aboard his ship. 

Looking at him, you're sure he knows too. 

\-------

**2. ** "(y/n)? I don't want to alarm you, but is there any form of medication you can take? I came with nothing protecting you, so to avoid complications-" 

"Leon, it's alright. I can take a morning-after pill." You attempt to brush away his worries. Leon sighs in relief. 

"What? Scared of half-human babies?" You try to make light of the situation. 

"It's because I care about you! I wouldn't compromise your wellbeing for a kink. Carrying my child while I'm absent sounds dreadful, I would never wish for such a thing to happen."

\-------

Leon wraps his arms around you in a hug. 

"Take care of yourself." he urges so seriously into your ear. 

"What makes you think I won't?" 

"Shush. I care about you."

You return his embrace, cheek against a metal surface you'd hardly call comfy. But this was Leon in all his warmth-- and him being so earnest about your wellbeing.

  
  


It's so hard to let go. 

You don't want to let go. 

  
  


You're sure Leon doesn't want to either, his grip is like a vice, pulling you further into a tight bear hug. It could last an eternity. You wish it would. 

  
  
  


His embrace loosens and he pulls away. You hug yourself lightly to retain the warmth. 

There's sounds of fabric unfurling, and Leon holds one of your hands out gently- and in it he places one of his gloves. You look up at him questionably. The marigold in Leon's hair rustles in the wind. 

"You gave me such a nice gift… it's a shame I don't have anything of the same nature to give to you-- but I hope this is alright."

You look down and gawk at it as it lays in your hands. Much larger than your own hands, it takes you a minute to realise the glove he gave you corresponds to the hand he placed it in, so you could wear it on your dominate hand. Your thumbs feel over the fabric. It's worn and a little ragged- this is no doubt a glove that's experienced its fair share of planets.

It's comforting to hold.

Leon traces your cheek with his bare hand and smiles. 

"If we ever do meet again, there's no need to give it back."

  
  


You hope that he's right. 

You share another sweet kiss, chaste in all it's bittersweet love and goodbyes. 

Up close you see for the last time his glittering skin and friendly antenna. He kinda looks like he could cry, though. 

Your grip on his glove tightens as he walks back to his ship, cape glistening in his wake. The door opens up before him. 

Before he walks in, he turns around. 

Leon waves in your direction, with so much power behind his arm you swear he could knock someone out with the force judging just by how much it rocks the rest of his body side to side. It disturbs his cape too, having it flow about as he moves. 

He has a giant grin on his face. He raises his voice from halfway across the field. 

"(y/n)! Even though it hurts to say goodbye… I'd much rather feel this heartache than never having met you at all!"

The way his smile beams even from further away… it cheers you up as well. 

And he was right… looking down at the glove, then back up to him again… 

Leon was extraordinary, making him unforgettable-- never having met him… you have no idea the state you'd be in, emotionally or physically. 

"I-! Thank you, Leon!" 

You wave back at him, watching him disappear while gripping onto his glove.

The door closes behind him as he smiles. Wind starts to kick up grass as the ship engines rumble. You retreat to the edge of the clearing to stay out of reach. Out from the nozzles burst blue fire, lifting the shuttle off the ground. In no time at all, it's in the air. 

After rising high enough it boosts, propelling itself through multiple clouds and disappearing in a flash of light. 

Only a small faint glow remains for a few seconds, being as small as a star. 

After that, he's gone. 

  
  


You gaze up at the gradient sky. 

Both of you should be getting home, right about now. 


End file.
